1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems for analyzing images and, more particularly, is directed toward in-process inspection computer vision systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Computer analysis of visual images has been the subject of an enormous amount of research in the past twenty-five years. Many attempts have been made to couple computers with television cameras and develop a machine that could see. This technology has had limited success in applications such as interpreting aerial photographs, guiding "smart" bombs, counting red blood cells and chromosomes. A vision system for presenting parts or workpieces from a bulk storage location to a staging location is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,804,270.
In recent years, systems for processing of visual images or machine vision systems have been designed for in-process inspection of various objects. Machine vision systems have been used in cases where it is desired to determine either the shape or appearance of an object. Such systems have been met with varying degrees of success for several reasons. First, they are designed for specific purposes and are not suited for general use. Also, such specifically designed systems are costly to produce. Secondly, prior art machine vision systems are unable to handle the large amount of data represented by a television image. A need exists for an improved machine vision system.